Perfect
by Deadly0Suicidal0Lover
Summary: Is a perfect life too much to ask for?


Chapter 1: Perfect…

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Warning: Language, Abuse, Rape, Sexual situations...

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Saku! Wake UP!"<p>

Sakura tried to ignore the small little monkey of a brother that was currently jumping up and down at the foot of her bed. He was wearing an old, tattered pair of pajamas that looked like they belonged in a dump. His blonde hair shaking wildly, and his blue eyes were sparkling. "Saku!"

Sakura groaned, getting up and pushing her brother off on her small, single sized bed, "Naruto, please! It's Sunday, in other words, its my day off!"

Her green eyes stared lazily at him, half opened. She had only about two hours of sleep, and the purple bags under her eyes proved it. Sakura and heer little brother lived alone in an apartment. Well, if you could call this place one. It was more like a room with a kitchen in it, and a small bathroom.

Naruto moaned from the ground. He sat up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Saku! You know that you have to go to a dinner meeting with _him_." He pouted.

Sakura laughed quietly, ruffling his hair. She got up hoping that the water would work today. They never got water here, and if they did, it was usually slightly brown…And forget about hot water. They haven't showered with hot water in years ever since…Well, anyway, she slowly started getting ready for the day, laughing and joking around with her four year old brother.

Sakura was like a mother to Naruto. She had taken care of him his whole life. And at the small age of eighteen, she had seen what the world was truly like.

Cold.

Uncaring.

Cruel.

They never had much money. She worked three jobs a week, and still just had barely enough to put a small meal on the table for Naruto, and an even smaller one for herself.

But they never complained.

She turned on the water. Nothing. _Looks like I'm going without it again. _

Sakura looked in the faded, small mirror. Her pink hair framed her face, her eyes so big, but seemed so old. So worn down. So _wise_. Her face was smooth, but pale, making her purple bags stand out even more. She walked out of the bathroom and picked an outfit from the small wooden table. It was on this table that they folded all their clothes, serving as a closet. It wasn't like they needed a lot of room for them anyway. But, that was the only piece of furniture they owned. Naruto had found in on the side of the road about a year ago. The funny smell that came from it never really went away.

She watched as Naruto played with a paper airplane, the only toy he owned, and she sighed. She would give up an arm for her brother to have more. Naruto was smarter that he acted. He knew how bad their situation was. Naruto understood that Sakura was doing the best she could, and he loved her all the more for it.

The door bell rang. Correction: the door bell let out a pained squeak.

Naruto grinned goofily, and ran for the door, "He's here!"

Sakura stiffened.

Naruto opened the door, "Sasuke!"

There stood a man in his early twenties. He was wearing a suit that probably cost a couple years of her annual pay. The suit fit snugly on him, accenting his toned body. She was almost blinded by his watch, a shiny gold piece. His black eyes turned to her immediately. She forced a smile onto her face, and it almost hurt from all the effort it took to do that. She walked stiffly over to him.

Naruto stared vomited out words that all faded to the background, but all she could see was him. He held out his hand for her, and her arm seemed to weigh a hundred pounds as she lifted in to place hers in his. He smiled, and turned around leading her out. She turned waving slowly with a bright smile on her face. A big, fake, smile.

Naruto was bouncing up and down, waving his arms at her, "I love you big sis! Have fun on your date! Come back soon!"

He adored Sasuke, and looked up to him like he was his older brother. _He doesn't know. _His eyes were twinkling with happiness for her, as he closed the door.

Time seemed to go in slow motion, and Sasuke led her down to his sleek, blue sports car. He opened the door for her and made sure she was safely inside, before getting into the drivers seat. She would have noticed that the car had turned on if it wasn't for the lighted that started to blink. The engine purred quietly. Sasuke stared straight ahead, speeding through the roads.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was like ice.<p>

Sakura sat so that she was pressed up against the car door, as far away as she could from _him_. She hated being alone with him. He turned his head slightly, his eyes seemed dead.

"Sa-ku-ra."

She shivered at the sound of his voice, and then froze up, realizing what she just did. She held her breath, hoping he didn't see it, but those cold eyes saw _everything_. He swerved sharply to park against the curve.

Sakura whimpered, trembling with fear. She knew what was going to happen.

Sasuke's normally emotionless face twisted with anger. He grabbed her chin, almost pulling her out of her seat, forcing her to look at him.

"You _bitch_," he hissed, "What have I told you? If you keep acting like that, I will give you a reason to be afraid of me."

_As if there weren't already enough of them, _thought Sakura, but she stayed quiet.

"You have to act like you are the happiest little _fucking _thing in the world, you understand me?"

He then pushed her violently away from him, sneering in disgust. He wiped his hands on his pants. "We are going to my flat, and you'll change out of that hideous piece of shit that you call clothing. And then we are going to a brunch with my family, and you are going to brag about this fucking perfect life you have with me."

"Your p-parents are going to be-?" she was cut off with a slap that seemed to vibrate through her whole body.

"I didn't say you could speak did I?" he said coldly.

Sakura held her stinging cheek, and turned to look out of the window.

_Yeah, what a perfect life this is…_

* * *

><p>AN: <em>So this is the first Ch and i promise the next one will be longer. it will go into a more detailed account of Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. And we will meet Itachi. This is not a SakuSasu fic.<br>_


End file.
